


you look just like him.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guardian Angel AU, Guardian Angel! Dream, M/M, Past Lives, Suicide Attempt, a world where mcc and hypixel exists, goatanonworks, no beta we die like wilbur — stabbed by his father, only a minor amount though, slight ooc — maybe, soulmates in past lives, technoblade is a simp for dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which dream is a guardian angel, and he finds techno as equally interesting as his beloved in his past life.!!PERSONAS ONLY!! please respect content creators' privacy and boundaries.lowercase are intended.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 286
Collections: Anonymous





	you look just like him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome back to my attempt at writing~
> 
> !! if any of the content creator(s) mentioned in this work has said that they are not comfortable with any works like this written about them, i will immediately take this down as well as my other works. !!
> 
> ahahsh look i find this idea/prompt from one of those internet prompt lists, it's really cute and i wanted to try writing it. there's no actual plot to this, but there will be floof :) this is mostly techno-centric but i promise there will be the dreamnoblade part eventually :,)
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy :D

he feels as light as a feather, he feels as though he is floating, he feels as if he is a teenager again, young, carefree, feeling so energetic and feeling like he could do anything he desires in the world. 

he feels as if he could run a thousand miles without any outcomes, he feels as if someone could pick up his figure and throw it without any effort. he feels weak, limp, though he still feels like he could explore the entire universe. his body shivers; it trembles like there’s no tomorrow. as if a harsh wind just went past him, and his body reacts extremely against it.

_he feels cold, numb, senseless, abandoned._

he finally feels brave enough to open his eyes, roaming his pupil around, exploring what’s around him. a dull, hazy, dimmed dark world...a...void? he couldn’t see anything. all he sees is a blank, empty environment. not even his own body. he couldn’t feel anything. he feels like nothing, living in a world filled with nothing. 

_what is going on?_

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
**

_dream_ woke up again; this time, he feels warmth, embrace, and bliss. he feels… blessed? joyful? happy? whatever he’s feeling now, he assumes it is a positive remark.

he proceeds to touch his face, wanting to feel it, wanting to know what’s going on to his body. his fingers, instead of meeting a skin, met a porcelain mask. he rubs his fingers around the side of the mask, tapping it lightly with his fingernails. he then runs his fingers on the mask’s headband, eventually reaching a cold metal clasp in the back of his head.

something clicked in _dream’s_ mind; _he knew precisely well what mask he is wearing._

he retreated his hands to examine it, realizing that the world around him reflects his transparent body. wait… _transparent_ body..?

_did he….. became a ghost..?_

one thing _dream_ knew for sure is that he died, but he didn’t remember its cause. though currently, that didn’t matter. _why is he here? why is he still able to look around the earth-_

he hastily turns his head around, his eyes darting around swiftly despite the mask covering it. _the environment around him is definitely earth, alright._ everything around him looks beautiful. the various green plants around him, which contrasts appealingly with the wheat farm in front of him. _dream_ turns around, to which he is greeted by a nice lovely home that is quite inviting. something inside of him reminds him that he misses the look of earth. 

_has it really been a while since dream appreciates nature?_

he looks down around him; he could feel the warm spikes of grass brushing through his floating feet. he then realizes the sun is flashing bright through his face, though _dream_ seems like he doesn’t mind it at all. another thing he soon discovers is that the sun doesn’t reflect a shadow of his figure. 

_he really is a ghost._

he furrows his eyebrows as a cold wind flow through. _why is he here? what is the purpose of him being here? what’s the purpose of him being a ghost?_

his thoughts were interrupted by a loud chatter that started to erupt behind him. he quickly turns around, being greeted by three young children that have just bid goodbye to their _—_ _dream assumes—_ father.

he examines the three young kids. the first one, in front, who he assumes is the youngest, has fluffy blond hair, his blue eyes filled with mischief accompanied by a sly smirk on his face. there are a few bandaids on him; he must’ve been really reckless. there’s one on the bridge of his nose, his left cheek, and his knees. the boy is holding two sticks as he excitedly ran past _dream’s_ body. _r-ran past…_

the second boy trailing behind him held a ukulele, strumming it experimentally as his eyes kept watching the younger who was already past the wheat field. the boy had brown curly hair, his eyes colored with a deep dark brown, completed by two round glasses.

the third and last boy. the one that catches _dream’s_ eye the most. the kid had soft pink hair accompanied by a cardboard crown, red-ruby bored eyes examining the outside environment, his face is full of fainted scars. his right arm is wrapped tightly with a bandage, his left hand is holding two wooden swords. 

now, if you compare them at first glance, you can’t even tell they’re siblings. _dream_ doubted himself, though. the way these three boys interacted with each other, there’s no way they’re not related. _dream_ assumes they’re a family.

“techno, you’re gonna be so wrecked after i beat you in sparring!” the blonde boy remarked; his grin grew wide when both brothers caught up to him in the empty field near their home.

the pink-haired boy hummed in response; dream guesses his name must be techno. _since when did dream decide to follow these kids around-_

“what do you mean ‘hm’?! i’m about to beat you!” the young boy chirps again, his stance is confident, his grip on both of the sticks tightens.

“that’s what you said _last time,_ tommy,” techno said bluntly.

“gee okay, no need to bite so rough, buddy.” the boy, who _dream_ assumed his name is tommy, responded.

_dream_ switches his attention from the two boys to the brunette, who is sitting peacefully underneath a tree. he looks very calm as he strums his ukulele while mumbling to himself. _dream_ wonders to himself, he wonders why this specific family _—_ especially the pink-haired kid—interests him so much. he wonders a lot of things, actually. why is he here? what is his purpose? what is going on? why can’t he remember anything? why can he only remember his name? how did he end up like this?

his thoughts, again, were interrupted by a loud chatter. this time, two new figures joined the three boys from earlier. 

_dream_ didn’t examine them both much. just a quick second. the one boy who just came quickly cheered the youngest blonde kid, he had deep brown fluffy hair, a few bandaids here and there, and his oversized green shirt was buttoned incorrectly. 

the other figure, who _dream_ grew pretty fond of, is a nice lovely girl. she has blonde wavy locks, her smile is very welcoming, and her aura is just all-around good vibes. she quickly joins in the brunette who is still busy playing his instrument, watching his two brothers intently.

the two then quickly sparred, stealing _dream’s_ attention. his eyes fixated on how the pink-haired boy moved swiftly, dodging every attack the youngest did. as if calculating each move. the youngest, however, despite doing pretty good, didn’t manage to keep his words from earlier. he fell from his heels, the wooden sword he was holding is thrown away as he whines.

“this is just not fair!” the blonde kid yelled, standing back at his feet as he rubs away the dirt on his cheek with his thumb. 

“tommy, it’s all fair and square and you know it,” the brunette boy which finally turns his attention to anything other than his ukulele spoke, grabbing the wooden sword that is thrown and gripping it tightly.

“no, no, wilbur this is just-” before he finishes his sentence, wilbur cuts him off, making tommy whine and mumble to himself as he joins the brunette kid who is comforting him.

“spar with me, technoblade. i want to see how rusty i am” wilbur challenged. the pinkette nodded, preparing his stance.

and with that, they spar. both are doing pretty good and _dream_ has to agree. their movements were quick and calculated, both boys lasting longer than expected. 

technoblade misses a movement, which resulted in him falling, the wooden sword being pointed to his chin as his brother smiled in victory. they locked eye contact before the pink-haired boy let out a chuckle, proceeding to stand again. 

“good job wilbur.”

“thank you, techno,” the brunette responded between his pants, a drop of sweat dripping from his chin. 

the girl and the younger brunette—who _dream_ heard his name is tubbo—cheered for wilbur. technoblade eventually joins, patting his brother’s back while the youngest blonde whines and challenges wilbur to spar with him. 

after that, everything goes like a blur to _dream._ their chatter, their laughs, their sarcasm, all barely going through _dream’s_ mind. his thoughts wander off to the same thoughts as before, _what is going on?_

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

the dirty blonde tried to remember his past life one day. the spirit narrows his eyes, floating around in the beautiful wheat field. his brain could only remember little bits of his past life. the fact he remembered he was really respected back then perks a confident smile to his face. he also remembers bits and parts of his family, the cause of his death, and his career.

dream observes himself, examining what he is wearing. his white tunic tucked into his leather loose pants that droop over his knees. the sleeves of his white tunic are folded to his elbows. he doesn’t remember wearing _these_ in his past life. there are loose bandages wrap around both of his wrists, a golden ring on his ring finger accompanied by green gems around some parts. it fits perfectly, as if it was made just for him. _was he… married in his past life?_

he rubs his fingers gently on the golden band, feeling like something big from his memory has gone missing. was it important? does it affect a big part of his life? were those memories necessary to remember?

will he ever remember those memories? 

dream blinked. fixing his tilted mask as he continues to watch over the group of kids in front of him. just like what he usually does. his daily activity is filled with watching over these kids, waiting until they’re fully awake in the morning, following them around the house, and trailing them to meet their friends. 

he never understands why, but it indeed didn’t bother him. this small happy family and their dynamic seem relatively interesting; typical chaos in a family household, though, still fun to watch. dream would find himself giggling or even wheezing at their acts and jokes, laughing along as the family keeps debating with each other.

he stares lovingly at the small family, wheezing lightly as the youngest and the oldest argue on the dinner table. he eyed the pink-haired kid on the table, the middle child. eating peacefully, occasionally butting into the argument with a witty remark.

the pinkette—dream remembers his name is technoblade—is quite a fascinating individual. admittedly, dream has been paying more attention to the pinkette. technoblade is pretty wise for his age, he never acts like a 10-year-old would act. 

technoblade never fails to impress the dirty blonde with his tactics during sparring, his reflexes, his strategic move. it reminds dream of his past life, of how he does a lot of sparring. it reminds dream that sparring was his favorite thing to do in his life, and reminds him how sparring awakened his quick thinking.

he tries to remember more; he remembers he always adores every second and every moment of sparring. his sparring partner is equally good, it’s like dancing together with him but with more adrenaline. whenever they spar, it always comes down to who slips up first. which were a very rare occasion. sparring together. together. with… _who?_

_dream couldn’t specify._

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

technoblade was 13 when dream remembered everything about his past life. including his past lover. the memories all come flooding, overwhelming him with feelings he couldn’t handle. he remembers everything so suddenly, submerging him into a wave of emotions that past-life him desperately tries to hold on to.

it all happened. so fast. and so sudden.

he compared the pinkette boy in front of him to his past, to his past beloved, his past romantic memories with the man he loves the most. the man who took place in dream’s heart, the man he adores most, and the man he wanted to spend all eternity with.

technoblade’s red angry fiery eyes fighting the threat in front of him reminds him of his husband’s intimidating stare every time their kingdom goes to war. technoblade’s soft pink hair that he tied into a short ponytail reminded him of his beloved’s long braided elegant hair. 

the way his eyebrows furrowed, the way he possessively protected the figures behind him from threats. the way he growled under his breath, gritting his teeth as he quickly thinks of a clever thing to do in this situation.

technoblade never knew where they came from, technoblade never knew why they are harassing them. though, technoblade didn’t care. all he cares about is the promise he made to his father— _protect your brother._

the pinkette quickly acted when the two teenagers in front of him started to attack, doing his best to protect his younger brother while trying to scare away the two figures in front of him. which was, in fact, more taller and stronger than a 13-year-old.

what impressed dream the most and what triggers his old memories is that technoblade, won. he had the two teenagers running back from where they came from in fear, as he just stands there, clenching his fist while panting heavily. many cuts that start to seep out blood are visible on his arms, he has a black eye, and bruises everywhere. but the 13-year-old doesn’t seem to care.

“t-techno-” tommy was about to ask before being interjected by the older.

“tommy, get dad.” the pinkette said. clenching his fists even tighter, looking to the ground as he hisses in pain.

despite there being no threat left, techno is reasonably sure he couldn’t walk back home. his energy is drained, the pain throbs all around his body as his mind goes cloudy. 

“well i can’t _leave_ you like this! what if they’re back and you’re- you’re-”

“tommy. get. phil.” the pink-haired boy interjected again. the youngest’s eyes widened, staring at his brother as he mumbles something under his breath and quickly ran back home.

when tommy was out of sight, technoblade just stood there, closing his eyes as he relaxed his shoulders. he sighs loudly to himself, hiding his face with his hands. 

dream feels like his brain’s puzzle is finally solved. technoblade… is exceptionally similar to his lover. they’re so similar. their looks, their acts, their movements. _perhaps….?_

when the being’s ears pick up little soft whines and whimpers, his heart immediately throbs in pain, his eyes narrow to the 13-year-old, floating close to him as he hugs the kid. he knew technoblade couldn’t see him, he knew technoblade couldn’t feel his embrace, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to hug the pinkette tightly. 

dream retreated, his eyes stare intently at the pinkette, frowning. 

“i could’ve done better.”

“i should’ve done better.”

the dirty blonde’s heart felt like it burns.

“oh no, dear. d-don’t cry. you did amazing.” dream muttered under his breath, wishing that techno could hear him as the latter continues to let out soft whines.

he wishes the pinkette could hear him, he hopes the pinkette could feel his warm presence, he wishes the pinkette could see him. 

technoblade fell to his ankles, hiding his face in his knees as he sighs loudly. immediately after that, came the youngest and the family’s father figure—which his name is philza, or phil. the grown man approaches his son, staying silent. when he helped the pink haired kid to get up, he fell to phil’s arms, his stance limp. phil is pretty sure the pinkette passed out when phil started carrying him.

they walk back home in silence, halfway there, the blonde man starts to ask questions about what happened. tommy explains, stumbling over his words, as technoblade breathes peacefully in philza’s arms. dream watch the pack concernedly, having the urge to make sure the pinkette is safe as quickly as possible.

he wanted technoblade to be safe, he wanted technoblade to be perfectly okay. dream wanted to see technoblade happy. dream wanted technoblade to have the best things in the world.

_that was also the day dream realized his purpose of being here._

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

technoblade grew to be a champion. a warrior. he gained the title ‘the blood god’ as a result of his many wins in battles. all from his own gain, his hard work, his determination. boldness, bravery, and self-confidence brought him to this position, feared by others around him, bringing a haunting vibe everytime. as if the pinkette could slain them right there if they dared to even _glance_ at his figure.

the red eyed man, known for winning most games and tournaments, feared by many. titled ‘blood god’ for his achievements. as if the pinkette never fails, he kept winning, and winning. his many rounds and grinds on skywars—which dream later learns that it is a very fun game.

the pinkette managed to win so often that he held the world record for most win streak won in a bedwars game. a thousand victories gained without losing a single round. only to lose it because he was ‘bored of winning’. 

since he spends most of his time grinding and winning most combats—that he would preferably do it unaccompanied—he doesn’t spend much time socializing, or making new friendships. thus, came many times he walks back home alone, teleporting from the hypixel realm, meeting his siblings halfway through the walk. 

yes, his siblings were his only friends, but that didn’t matter, does it? it’s not like he cares. 

so when it comes to this tournament called minecraft monday where you have to teamed up with people _and_ do actual social interaction with them, technoblade grow nervous. how was he not nervous? his brothers weren’t even invited to that tournament! and to top that all off, he was going to compete with these folks that have an _actual_ loyal large amount of audiences. 

sure, technoblade has had audiences that cheered him for his combats before, but never _this_ large. the worst part of it all, the pinkette had to _choose_ his teammate himself. no pairings are made by the moderators. which meant he had to interact with one of these folks, hoping they won't find him weird. his stomach churned at the thought of that—walking up to one of them and asking them to be his teammate— _heck,_ technoblade is sure that he would be the last choice and ended up being paired forcefully to a teammate because the host felt _pity_ for him.

which, to be fair, sounds a lot better—

dream giggled at the fact that ‘the blood god’ only fear is interacting socially with people. ‘the blood god’—who is many feared, terrified of meeting his glare, terrified of even _being_ in the same place as the pinkette—is scared of basic human interaction. 

the green eyed being might have had wheezed a minute or two on that fact.

despite all that doubt, technoblade managed to find a trustworthy teammate. their dynamic during the whole tournament went pretty well—it went really great, actually. they even won that tournament, which engaged technoblade with fame, and he never felt more validated. 

dream never felt so happy for a person before. he felt a smile perk from his lips whenever technoblade laughed happily, whenever that pinkette grins proudly at himself for winning yet another game, whenever the pinkette jokes around with his newly made friends.

his heart flutters every time he hears technoblade laughs, reminds him very well of his past beloved. he couldn’t stop comparing the red eyed man with his past lover—how could he not? the resemblances are identical! there is completely no difference between the two.

though the pinkette might be really reckless at times, even potentially giving dream a heart attack—which is ridiculous considering dream’s current state—dream tries his best to protect the pink haired man in any way he can, well, _tries_. despite technoblade’s tendencies of being carefree, he still manages to get little injuries in a way. 

_the dirty blonde had to admit, technoblade never fails to impress him._

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

technoblade is now 20, and he is facing his first ever war. ‘the potato war’ he calls it. the cause of the war was pretty much a stupid reason, wanting to become number one in count of how many potatoes farmed.

everything goes like a blur, technoblade moved out from the family house to make a nice little cottage near his potato farm, for more convenience and efficiency. the pink-haired man expanded his potato farm, doubling it larger and started to work away, farming more than hundreds and thousands of potatoes per day.

dream still wonders, why is he throwing his all into this? why is he so hyper fixated? is it a personal grudge? or just a greed want of being number one?

_whatever it is, the dirty blonde surely won’t stop the pinkette from winning._

he got this in the bag, dream is sure of it. the pink-haired man is leading by big numbers from his opponent. his excellent strategy and technique counted on the lead, he examines his opponent, coming up with plans and counting percentages of each item's effects that could help him in the run. he even pulled out his glasses, which dream learns that he hates wearing, though, he looks really good with it—and dream has to admit.

the green eyed being shakes his head, he couldn’t believe he is now _pining_ on the pinkette. especially after the pinkette reached puberty, it made the resemblance between technoblade and his past lover so similar. he couldn’t differentiate them, not even a single bit. and who was he to resist falling in love with a person that is precisely his beloved in the past life?

plus, the past years of watching and protecting the pinkette from danger, observing his moves, growing an attachment to him, surely adds to his feelings. 

dream giggled, smiling from ear to ear as he forced himself to think more of his past memories with his beloved. he remembered he used to dance with him a lot, enjoying the music as they waltz around in the ballroom, the world around them seems to perish. the gentle touch of his lover’s hand, intertwining with his, it always flutters his heart somehow, despite doing that action for the hundreds of times. 

the angel was now all giddy and giggly, floating his figure around as his eyes kept fixated on technoblade. it is now night time—dream didn’t even realize it, he was too busy with his thought—usually the pinkette spends the night to rest, cautiously spending as little time as possible on sleep. this time though, he was eager to stay up, not to continue farming potatoes, but to continue planning out his strategy. 

by this point, the angel is concerned. technoblade has been skipping meals, farming non-stop, not even bothering to sleep more than 5 hours a day. he really is putting his all, no holding back. 

he could feel the urge of wanting to hug the pink-haired man in front of him, caress his cheek, force him to take a good rest that he hasn’t taken in a while. wanting technoblade to see him, feel his presence. he wishes technoblade knows that someone is supporting him throughout his whole life. he wishes the pinkette knows that someone loves him dearly.

_he wishes._

after a few months of constant planning, mapping out his strategies, examining his opponent's weaknesses, coming up with the perfect technique, counting down each percentage of advantages he could get. few months of doing the same work, farming potatoes, the number rising each day—technoblade wins the war.

he finally wins the war.

technoblade and his opponent made a deal—because no one felt like doing this for eternity—that the winner of this war would be announced to whoever reaches 500 million potatoes count.

despite stumbling in the final stretch, technoblade wasn’t backing down. he came up with new ways and new plans swiftly, quickly thinking of new strategies. he farms non-stop, only stopping to eat, and sleep. 

when the number count of potatoes that he has farmed came to 500 million, the pinkette’s eyes widen, his heart flutters to his stomach, filled with joy, relief, amusement. he could feel his lips perks up a wide smile, as he screams at the top of his lungs, 

“WE WIN THESE!”

the pinkette immediately falls to the ground, to the soft soils of his farm. he laughs tenderly, closing his eyes. tears of joy falls from his cheeks, his hard work for all of those days, all of those _hours_ and _hours_ poured into planning, _weeks_ poured into farming, paid off. 

“i won. i won! i won!” he whispers to himself, laughing while sobbing in joy. the green eyed angel watches, smiling ear to ear as he observes the pinkette lovingly. he hasn’t seen the pink-haired man smile this _genuine_ in such a long time, it's honestly refreshing.

technoblade could feel sleepiness and soreness started to seep into his body after the adrenaline of the final stretch. his eyelids begging himself to sleep, his back and neck wanting to feel something softer than a soil. surprisingly, he gave in, managing to get a 10 hour sleep before presenting himself to the public, relishing in the congratulations and cheers his fans gave him. 

he visits the family house, getting a warm embrace from his family, a proud smile from philza, a congrats from wilbur, an adoration statement from tommy. technoblade then spends the night alone with his father, talking about his struggles and past strategies during the war.

the word of his victory spreads so wide, the fact that even hypixel, awarded him with a trophy of his own. technoblade is finally free, free from the war, free from the burden.

dream is amazed. once again. amazed how a person could pull through so hard without holding back. amazed how a person could achieve so much. 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

minecraft championships. 

a brand new tournament that held classic minecraft challenges turned into interesting mini games that are very intriguing. games like build mart, it’s basically remaking a build with an example, though you have to get resources, with limited time. or there are games like sky battle, where it’s pvp based, and you have to be the last one alive. 

there are other games like hole in the wall, dodging every wall through the holes so you won't get thrown off into the void. the goal is to get the most points with your team throughout the whole tournament, which consists of 8 games being played before the finale. then, the points are counted and the two teams who have the leading points will compete in dodgebolt—the game that will decide the winner of the entire tournament.

it is the 12th season of the tournament, and technoblade decided that he will sit it out. the little voice in his heart tells him that he shouldn’t compete this season, mostly because the pinkette needs to take care of _himself_. 

he’s been skipping meals, ignoring his messed up sleep schedule, forgetting about his doctor’s appointment, forgetting to take his meds. the pink-haired man felt like he needed to step back from all the pressure people put him in, hopefully with this break he’ll recover.

the pink haired man has just finished his chores today, well, his _hobbies_ if you will. just farming potatoes, it's what he usually does. the war was over, months ago, but he felt like home whenever he does it. it just feels better doing repetitive things that won't bring him anxiety. 

once inside his little cottage home, he took off his boots, sighing to himself. the next thing that he took off was his cape, his golden crown, and the tie of his long braided hair. letting it all come undone, techno proceeds to go to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower and immediately sleep. his eyelids are droopy as he twisted the knob of the bathroom door.

the green eyed angel watched him intently, observing while floating in lazy circles around the small bathroom. he usually leaves when technoblade grabs his towel, though all technoblade had done was inspect himself in the mirror. 

pursing his lips, technoblade examines himself more. the dark and baggy shadows under his eyes give a pit to his stomach, the many faint scars that painted his face don't even look heroic anymore, his red ruby eyes stared with hatred to the reflection. he raises his hand, brushing it into his long hair, wincing when his hand approached a knot. he needs to take care of his hair more. 

he looks absolutely dreadful, or so the pinkette thought, the dirty blonde being thought otherwise though. dream’s face softens at the view, technoblade looks stunning in his eyes, always has been.

turning on the sink tap, the pinkette then runs his hands through the water, splashing his face with the refreshing liquid, then staring at his reflection once again. he looks tragic.

“couldn’t even take care of _yourself_.” techno said, more likely to himself.

“couldn’t even take care of your family- couldn’t even take care of your life-”

his breathing gets heavier, the pace is uneven, his eyes grew wide as his hands gripped the sink counter strongly, knuckles grew white. the red eyed man fell to his ankles, hands now covering his ears. mumbling assuring words to himself, then quickly changing to degrading, then assuring words again back and forth. his eyes shut tight, his eyebrows furrowed. 

_a panic attack_ , dream assumes. the stress is getting on to him.

then, as if it was all a blur to dream, the pinkette is on his feet again, holding tightly a bottle of medicine. desperately trying to open it. the thought of anything going wrong to his family clouded his thoughts, even though he rarely shows it, he _cares_ for his family.

but they’re safe, currently they’re all doing the tournament, everything is okay, they’re all safe and sound and are having fun… _right?_

techno lets out a choke sob, everything is fine, it’s all okay, but everything feels like it _isn’t_

the pinkette couldn’t think properly, his gaze is a blur, everything feels like it's moving so _fast_ , he feels weak and useless, feels like he couldn’t control anything. the familiar fingers of anxiety crawling his spine, and his breathing pace becomes more uneven. moving, something’s moving, everything is moving, he can't control anything, his body trembles. 

the angel stared sadly, his eyes filled with sorrow, his heart stings of the sight in front of him. dream _hates_ it when technoblade is having a panic attack and all he could do is _watch._ all the dirty blonde’s view is the pinkette panicking as if the world crumbles before him. dream _hates_ that he couldn’t do anything, dream _hates_ not being able to comfort the pink-haired man, not being able to hug him and embrace him. tell him reassuring words that’ll calm him.

“fuck this- fuck everything- i just want everything to shut up-” technoblade slurred, covering his ears as hard as he can, as if a crowd surrounds him. techno finally opens the cap of the meds, he took a long glance of the white small tablets inside. his thoughts filled with many more worries and concerns. his breathing pace is heavy and unbalanced.

_why don’t you just end it here? it’ll be easier, if you end it here right now, there’s no more struggles you’ll be dealing with._ a little voice whispers in his mind.

as if something punched him in the face, technoblade let out a loud sigh, dropping the bottle of medicine in his hand, covering his face with his hands. he flicked his eyes to look at the mirror again. _he is a mess, a horrible one._ the pinkette starts to sob.

dream frowned, his heart throbs, wanting so badly to hug the pink-haired man. thus, he did. wrapping his arms softly around the pinkette's neck, hugging the poor soul.

“it’s all going to be okay” dream whispered, closing his eyes and hoping techno can at _least_ feel his warm presence.

then, the pinkette immediately turns around, surprising dream who quickly sets a space between him and technoblade. techno’s eyes widen, staring at dream with a terrified glare as if he has just seen a ghost—which, admittedly, he had. the green eyed spirit was surprised as well, techno can… see him?

“w-who are you?” the pinkette asked with a shaky voice, hovering his hand to an invisible sword on his hip, forgetting that he hadn’t been prepared for any threat.

“you can see me?” dream mumbled under his breath, quickly realizing techno could _actually_ see him, and he slowly floats closer to the red eyed man.

techno is trying to get away from dream but at the same time, he feels some sort of comfort around dream’s presence. the pink-haired man never took his gaze away from the angel, observing him.

dream’s clothes and appearance stays the same the day he woke up as an angel—dirty blond wavy hair, his face covered by a porcelain mask with an ominous drawn smiley face, white tunic that is tucked inside his loose leather pants, sleeves rolled back to his elbows, his feet bare.

“you can see me!” dream mumbled again, a bit louder this time. his face is now inches away from the pinkette, his body floating with his feet in the air. 

“who. are. you.” the pinkette practically growled, his eyes turned from fear to intimidation in a quick second.

“ah- no need to be scared, i mean no harm. i’m...” dream said, trailing off. he doesn’t know what to say first, his name? his purpose? how long he’s been looking out for the pinkette? for all dream knows technoblade might not believe in angels at all! with hesitation, dream continues, “i’m d-dream—your guardian angel.”

“g-guardian angel- i thought those were myths-” techno narrows his eyes to the dirty blonde’s feet that are still floating in the air, avoiding the haunting smiley face on the mask.  
  


“am i hallucinating?” the pinkette mumbled more to himself, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“n-no! definitely not! i am precisely sure i am not a hallucination—granted, i have never seen any other like me, though i am sure i’m real” 

then silence came. though not a moment later the pink-haired man speak up,

“why are you here?” 

the angel quickly answers with the same response, “well- i’m your guardian angel—my job is to look out for you.”

“how come i can only see you now?”

“i- i do not know either, actually. i’ve been looking out for you for most of your life, i’m also surprised by this too.” the dirty blonde man answered with a ramble, switching his floating position, his feet now facing the ground.

“you’ve been watching me my _whole_ life?”

“well- i won’t phrase it that way”

“so you know about the potato war?” techno asked, testing the waters, making sure that dream isn’t just a random ghost instead of what he said he is.

“your famous potato war? i’ve supported you through it!” dream replied, now getting closer to the pinkette, smiling softly behind his white porcelain mask.

the red-eyed man stayed quiet after that, fidgeting the air, standing there awkwardly. his face is painted with the fact that he is confused and trying to figure out if this is all inside his head.

the dirty blonde man stared, his face softens. the pinkette is in front of him, and he can _finally_ see the angel. he wanted this, he wanted technoblade to acknowledge his presence, he is filled with joy that techno can somehow see the angel. though, he has to figure out how and why techno can see him. 

then, without thinking about his next action and words, dream slowly cups the pinkette’s face, stroking back a strand of hair behind his ear, caressing his cheek softly. the dirty blonde’s stares lovingly, the resemblance is so similar he feels like home again. techno, on the other hand, surprised, though he felt comfortable being held like this in someway.

the pinkette’s red ruby eyes, his beautiful pink hair, his pale skin, everything resembles his past lover. and dream couldn’t get enough of it.

“you look just like him.” dream muttered under his breath, loud enough that techno could hear him, soft enough that his voice sounds pleasant to hear.

“him?” techno asked, he could feel a slight heat rise up to his cheeks. dream’s hands are unexpectedly warm—almost burning, though the burn is somewhat cozy.

the dirty blonde angel sighs, then he says, “my beloved.”

the pinkette’s cheeks feels a lot more warmer now, he could feel his heart flutter as his gaze narrows to the hands that are holding his face. techno took note of the golden band on dream’s ring finger.

dream then realizes what he was doing the whole time, and immediately lets go, stepping back from the pinkette and quickly slurring his apologies. 

“i-i’m sorry! th-that was uncalled for, i mean you’ve just seen me, and i-i-” the green eyed spirit started to ramble.

“n-no no no— your hands- they were…warm” the red eyed man said, he could feel himself going pink. the cozy burn dream left behind lingers on his cheeks. the angel widened his eyes, his heart racing a little at that statement.

a few seconds of silence went by, before technoblade continues,

“m-mind doing that again?” his fingers aggressively fidgets each other, the pinkette is clearly nervous. _great, that sounds like a weird question techno._

dream lets out a soft chuckle, which is not a reaction techno expected. he then nods as he approaches the pinkette, cupping his face again and smiling so wide behind his mask. oh, if only techno could see that smile.

“like this?” dream questioned softly, and technoblade responded with a quiet hum while closing his eyes. his hands travel to the angel’s wrists, making a grip there, making sure dream stays.

“do you want a hug too?” the angel asked again, considering what _literally_ just happened before techno acknowledged his presence.

“y-yea..” the pinkette said almost like a whisper, and dream quickly wraps his arms around the pinkette’s neck, still floating in the air while technoblade wraps his arms around the angel’s waist.

they stay like that for a while, mostly because technoblade felt so touch starved that he would accept any hugs anyone could offer, and he misses the burning warmth dream gives whenever the angel touches him. as much as the pinkette enjoys it, he would never admit it.

for dream, he felt like home again. he felt like he was hugging his husband again, just like old times. old times where they felt like they were kids, old times where everything is still easy. old times where he could see his husband’s genuine smile of joy. old times before he falls sick by a damn plague and dies as everything withers away. 

they felt like home, in the hands of each other.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

a few days went by, dream figured out the reason why technoblade can see him, the main reason for it is that dream’s urges to comfort technoblade are so strong he accidentally showed himself.

but now that dream has learned how to properly show himself in proper times of the day, in the times techno needs him or just want his company, everything is normal again. well- sort of. if you didn’t count the copious amount of romantic tension between the two, especially when dream slips out on calling techno with pet names like “love”, “hun”, or “pup”

it always made the pinkette flustered with overwhelming feelings he can’t pinpoint.

technoblade doesn’t seem to be uncomfortable with the situation, he is in fact more... happy? maybe it was because of the company. he doesn’t mind dream, he doesn’t think that dream is a bother. in fact, it is kind of nice to have someone to look out for you.

the pinkette is tense around dream though, the tension is resulting in this awkward silence between the two that happens many times. techno doesn’t know what to say, he is not great with socializing after all, and dream didn’t know how to strike a conversation without slipping out teases or flirts. 

though, it’s safe to say that the two enjoyed each other's company.

it’s the afternoon, the sky is orange and the world is preparing itself for the comfort of the night. techno is snuggled comfortably on his couch while reading a book, and the green eyed angel floats around exploring the nice little cottage.

dream then found himself interested in a modernized vinyl record player, with a few discs neatly arranged beside it. an idea popped into the angel’s head. he started to look over the discs. there's a modern music album that dream doesn’t recognize, but out of all of them dream could spot some classic discs he also had back in the day.

“oh, you have classical discs here too!” the dirty blonde angel cheerily said, picking one of the discs named ‘mellohi’.

the pinkette hummed as a reply, glancing at the spirit, “yeah i have a few classic ones”

dream nodded, taking the mellohi music disc out and putting it on the disc player, the angel learned that he could move things and grab things around recently, it does take him a lot of energy, but he’ll manage.

the music started to roam around the rooms of techno’s little cottage home. mellohi was dream’s favorite disc, along with cat. the green eyed spirit wonders if techno has any more discs that dream recognize. 

dream notices another classic disc, this one is called ‘chirp’. the angel listens to this occasionally too, he remembers that he used to dance to chirp a lot with his husband. 

so the green eyed spirit took mellohi out, and swapped it with chirp. the music slowly started to play, and dream could feel himself bopping to the melody. slowly, dream started to dance around the small living room, softly floating as he snapped his fingers occasionally.

the red eyed man took a glance of the angel who is now dancing, somehow he looks even more angelic than before. he tries to look away, but dream already catches his gaze. 

  
“would you care to join me?” the angel asked softly as he approaches the pinkette.

techno’s cheeks heat up a little, he narrows his eyes to dream’s hands and wonders how much he misses the angel’s touch. with a long sigh, he nodded, closing his book and settling it on the table. he then quickly stood up before his hands being taken by the spirit, leading their two figures closer to the record player. 

dream puts both of techno’s hands on his side, to be specific, his waist. the dirty blonde being then puts his hands on techno’s shoulder, resting it there. techno could feel his heart started to race, his mind clouded on how dream managed to look _so-_ elegant.

“follow my lead” dream whispers, starting to move, just a little experiment. techno quickly followed, and they both started to set a pace.

they waltz around the small limited space of the living room, enjoying the music that is produced by the record player. sometimes their pace is interrupted by techno stepping on dream’s foot, or moving too quickly, and dream couldn’t help but let out a few chuckles. 

the music keeps playing as they keep dancing through the afternoon, a little chirping of birds could be heard at times, but the fact that they dance as if the outside world didn’t matter is enticing to them both. dream felt nostalgic, he hopes that techno is enjoying this as much as he is. when the song came to an end, dream moves his mask slightly, kissing the pinkette on the cheek before saying,

“we need to work on your pacing” to which the pink-haired man responded with a chuckle, his cheeks going pink again.

techno started to become more relaxed around dream after that.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

“dream?” technoblade said, flicking his eyes to the angel who is floating around in lazy circles while reading a book. 

the green eyed angel replied with a hum. 

“will i ever see your face?” the red eyed man continues, narrowing his eyes to the floor as he worries if this is a touchy subject.

it has been weeks since dream has shown himself to the pinkette, it has been days and days of flirting, teasing, and in general friendship. it has been days since dream explained his past life and his past beloved to the pinkette. it has been days since techno wonders why dream took interest in him.

“i…” the being said, trailing off his words. he closes his book, shuffling it back inside the bookshelf techno has in his living room. 

dream decided to show his face to techno. there’s no point in hiding it anymore, dream already finds comfort in the pinkette, he trusted him, to be fair—the dirty blonde has been looking out for technoblade for most of his life, so it would be fair if dream at _least_ shows his face as well. 

he truly does care for technoblade, he truly does trust the pink-haired man. 

technoblade is nervous, he’s scared that he might’ve terrified the dirty blonde angel. _he shouldn’t have asked that, he shouldn’t have asked to see dream’s face, he should’ve asked if dream is comfortable with it_ —

“i-i’m sorry, that was really unnecessary you really don’t have to-” muttered the pinkette, quickly apologizing as he regretted his last question.

“no, no, i think it’s time for you to see it.” dream mumbles, hopefully loud enough that techno could hear. the angel proceeds to approach the pink-haired man, floating all the way there. 

their faces are inches apart now, and dream is still floating, his feet in the air. 

techno could feel himself blush. his heart flutters at the fact that the two are now inches away. technoblade swallowed the lump in his throat while dream grips his wrist, signaling for the pinkette to unclasp the metal buckle in the back of his head. techno did, he slowly moves his hands, and in a swift motion, he unclasp the mask.

the pink-haired man’s heart is beating fast in his chest, it almost feels like it’ll jump out. it races so fast, he could hear it in his ear. technoblade’s gaze focused on the porcelain mask on dream’s face, slowly the angel’s hands reached for it, his nimble hands tapping the mask lightly. 

the dirty blonde’s face is revealed, and techno’s immediate reaction was:

dream is fucking _gorgeous_.

where can he even start? dream is a gift sent by the gods themselves. 

the angel’s eyes, oh fuck techno could get lost in those. olive green eyes, the color speaks comfort to the pinkette. the green is accompanied by specks of gold that give the eyes a special depth. those eyes are beautiful, breathtaking, stunning. they sparkle as if they never saw the harshness of the world. those eyes filled with mischief,wit, and mysteries that techno would die to learn. those olive green eyes complimented the angel’s sun-kissed skin.

gosh techno could die from that skin alone. perfectly tanned, his skin is a gorgeous color. it contrasted the other beautiful parts so beautifully. techno then observes dream’s hair, dirty blonde, wavy curls accompanied the front of his face. the curls looked so soft the pinkette had to resist from touching it. 

what kills technoblade the most is his freckles. gosh, techno could actually die. the little freckles that are splattered around randomly across his face is heart clenching cute. it’s as if his sun-kissed skin was planned to compliment his freckles. they almost look like constellations. the pink-haired man is sure that he could see some sparkles of gold in between those freckles. 

techno couldn’t describe what he is feeling right now, he couldn’t, even if he tries. 

dream is absolutely beautiful, he is perfect, he is stunning. dream looks immaculate, he is gorgeous, so gorgeous in fact, he doesn’t look real, ethereal, yet here he is—in front of technoblade, his lips perking up into a heartwarming smile as his face softens, his legs now facing the ground. dream is the most beautiful thing techno has ever seen.

that smile could kill a man, and if that man is technoblade himself—the blood god—then so be it.

“can i kiss you?” 

that question is spurted out without thinking, but technoblade couldn’t care less. he really gives absolutely no fucks if dream doesn’t want techno to kiss him. 

“i-i-” dream couldn’t even finish his sentence, the pinkette immediately cups his face and planted his lips on the other’s, though immediately, before the angel could react, techno pulled away.

the pinkette lets out a startled sound, backing away from the angel. he rubs the bottom of his lip with his thumb, his lips swollen as if it had been ignited. it surprises dream of course, his heart started to throb at the possibilities of techno getting hurt _because_ of him.

“a-are you okay?” dream worriedly asked, his voice shaky, the voice inside his head helplessly hoping that techno is completely fine.

“does it hurt? s-shoot, i-i’m sorry—should i get you a- mmh!” before the dirty blonde could finish his sentence, techno cuts him off with a kiss, cupping his face, _again._ this time, techno didn’t immediately back away, he didn’t pull apart, in fact, he closes his eyes, deepening the kiss.

of course, the dirty blonde angel kissed back, gripping both of the pinkette’s wrist tightly. 

the kiss _burns_ . it stings. it stings both of the pinkette’s heart and his lips. though the burn hurts, technoblade could feel himself wanting _more._ he wants, no—he _needs_ that burn. he loves that burn, the taste is delicious on his lips. he keeps kissing the angel, time felt like it slowed down. his heart burns with a cozy warmth, everything around him feels warm somehow. 

when the pinkette finally pulls apart from that magical kiss, he could feel the stingy burn lingers on his lips. it must’ve been really swollen now. the look on the angel’s face, he couldn’t describe it, but he must’ve taken the dirty blonde by surprise. the late afternoon sun is lighting through dream’s figure, and somehow the dirty blonde looks more flawless than before. 

dream looks _ethereal_. 

then silence came, the two stared at each other with love filled in their eyes, as if what they’re staring at is their future. as if what they’re staring at is the most beautiful thing in the world.

“y'know... you never fail to impress me..” the angel eventually spoke up, and techno couldn’t react properly to that.

“ah. you’re- you’re beautiful…” technoblade, he couldn’t function at this point.

dream giggled, the fact that his eyes perked up in a unique way made techno’s heart flutter even more. his giggles too, techno could faint.

the dirty blonde angel then approaches him, wrapping his arms around the pinkette’s neck and resting his head on his shoulders. he then proceeds to say, “i love you”

the pinkette returns the gesture, hugging back the green eyed angel, the immaculate angel, the man that stole his heart. “i love you too”

technoblade knows that angels are really warm, but he has just learned that angel’s kisses _burn_. 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

“you’re perfect, y’know” the sound came out more as a breathless mumble.

his lover replied with a giggle, and he smiles softly at those giggles, he loves it, he would die for it.

technoblade raises the hand that is intertwined with his, kissing the back of it as his partner keeps giggling giddily. dream’s boyfriend is so sappy for no absolute reason at all.

how could he not? the beauty in front of technoblade is to die for, of course he would appreciate it and worship it.

“you’re so perfect, so ethereal, flawless, beautiful, you eyes are so gorgeous, i could die, your voice is so elegant, your gaze are so angelic—i could go on and on how you’re the most stunning thing on earth” technoblade said as he purrs into dream’s hand who is caressing his cheek. his boyfriend is straddling him on the bed—no funny business, just an act of love.

dream’s giggles only support techno to go on and continue his praises.

“you’re dazzling, so cute, so pretty, so lovely, graceful, i would worship you anyday at any time.” 

the dirty blonde started to lose himself, the sound of a tea kettle wheezing could be heard in the room. “s-stop- hh-hA, god- you’re such a sap—”

“what’s the word again? simp?” dream continues—he says that, though his face is blushing furiously. techno knew dream loves it every time he does this.

“mmm.. only for you” the pinkette replied, leaning in closer to the warmth that dream always have, the warmth that technoblade love the most, the comfort warmth that the pink-haired man couldn’t get enough of.

“god- stop—” dream said in between his laughs. 

techno smiled softly at the sight in front of him, truly breathtaking. slowly, dream calmed down as he pinches the pinkette’s cheeks. he then leans in to give a kiss on the pink-haired man’s forehead, then the bridge of his nose, and slowly to his lips. 

the burn. it lingers around as always, and the pinkette could never hate it.

if there’s anything in the world he’d love to spend around the most, it would be dream. 

if there’s anything in the universe that could take his breath away, it would be dream.

and if there’s anything that would burn him to touch but resulting in him wanting more, it would be dream.

**Author's Note:**

> been a while huh,,,, i will say i was really busy the past two months and i barely have any free time. this also took a while to wrote,, but boy was i happy when i finally finished it.
> 
> tysm for reading !!


End file.
